


love galore

by encoru



Category: EXO
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets about Kyungsoo/Girl pairings.





	1. flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesenim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesenim/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeri loves her boyfriend's new haircut.

The first time Kyungsoo came in with his new haircut, Taeri almost dropped the bowl of ramen in her hands.

She vaguely recalls hearing Kyungsoo mumbling something about "shaving it all off for a change" when he went out for a haircut one afternoon but she didn't expect him to come back with a shaved head later in the evening, completely taking her by surprise.

Kyungsoo approached her with tentative footsteps then, consciously rubbing the back of his head. But then he flashed her a shy smile and that's all it took for Taeri to get over her initial shock and see how attractive his boyfriend actually looks with his new haircut, the strong and dark features of his face now in full view with no distraction of his hair.

 _Genuinely attractive people looks great even with a shaven head_ is how the saying goes. Taeri is a firm believer that the principle applies to Kyungsoo. 

Taeri loves Kyungsoo's shaven hair, more than she initially thought she would, even. She had made it a habit to reach up and rub his head gently every morning while they cook their breakfast together, loving the way the tiny strands tickle her palm. She found herself patting his head every time he does something nice, like bringing her tteokbokki when he gets home early from work, when he offers to watch her favorite movie for the night, or when he's simply lying on her lap while they watch tv. Kyungsoo didn't seem to mind; he would simply flash her a small smile in response, leaning in to her touch.

There are times when Taeri thinks she misses his usual hair too, remembering how she used to run her fingers through his hair whenever he lied down on the bed next to her after a cold shower. But then, Kyungsoo proceeds to bury his face on her neck and as she tugs at the back of his head with no strands to hold onto, only causing him to push closer, she thinks this is probably okay too.

Taeri is holding onto the back of her boyfriend's hair while he kisses her ear when he suddenly leans back and buries his head inside her shirt, trailing kisses along the way until he reaches her breasts, pulling the shirt taut. Taeri feels Kyungsoo smile against her skin before he pulls the shirt over her armpits. She raises her hands over her head and lets him completely remove the shirt off. Kyungsoo dives back down and circles a tongue over her hard nipple while his hand cups her other breast. 

Taeri arches her back and strokes his head.

"How can you be so good at this?" She croaks out when he begins to suck on her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth.

"I don't know," Kyungsoo breathes out on her skin, "I only want to give you the best." 

Her breath hitches. Kyungsoo has always been like  _this_ since the day they started dating - filled with an endless passion to make and keep her satisfied in whatever he does, may it be through the smallest things like cooking her breakfast everyday or by pleasing her like he does right now, kissing her body like he wants her to come undone. She doesn't think he has to try hard, really, because she always ends up falling in love with him more whatever he does, but it's still very endearing to see him do his best just to keep her happy.

Taeri moans loudly when his mouth travels south, licking a stripe on the curve of her hips while his hands remain on her breasts, gently kneading them. 

She tries to sit up to take a better look at Kyungsoo but instantly plops back down when her boyfriend finally removes her panty, pulling them down with his teeth. Taeri feels an intense pleasure course through her body when Kyungsoo surges to dart a tongue in between her folds, lapping on her clit with the eagerness to please. He proceeds to eat her out while fondling her breasts.

Taeri hastily grabs at Kyungsoo's hair as the white heat builds up in her groin, but her hand only meets his shaven head and incidentally causes him to sink lower. He sucks on her clit, finally causing the white heat to burst, opening the dam to her orgasm.

Kyungsoo sits up with a smirk, his mouth still covered in a sheen of her slick as he rubs her clit through her climax. Taeri comes with loud moans of his name on her tongue but she barely has time to focus on the blinding pleasure between her thighs when she feels herself squirt, hot spurts of cum shooting out from within her, soaking the bed and patches of Kyungsoo's shirt.

Kyungsoo watches her with wide eyes and a lazy smirk on his lips as she slowly comes down from her post-coital high. Taeri closes her legs but Kyungsoo nudges it apart one last time to plant a quick kiss on the skin shy above her crotch.

Taeri reaches down and strokes his head, loving how the tiny strands feel on her fingertips. Kyungsoo's hair is actually quite thick for someone with a shaven head, she muses.

"Your hair is growing fast," she says.

Kyungsoo laughs. "All thanks to you."

Taeri giggles and kisses the top of his head.

"Thank you, baby boy."

Kyungsoo smiles and threads his fingers on her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pussy-eating is an art.


	2. cruel intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo finds his girlfriend wearing his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on [this](https://twitter.com/ksoobot/status/922687092546609152)

Kyungsoo takes two steps at a time, trudging the uphill to their house twice as fast while trying not to make too much noise with his shoes and grocery bags. Today is the day that they go on a road trip from Ilsan to Gangwon — a spontaneous weekend trip that he and his girlfriend Taeri had decided upon before going to bed last night. He volunteered to do their last-minute groceries this morning while Taeri showered and prepared their stuff.

“Honey?”

Normally, Taeri is already done by this time, either waiting for him in the couch while combing her hair or watching tv while she double-checks their things in case they leave behind anything important. Taeri has never been the type to take too long when it comes to doing her hair and makeup except on their formal date nights; on most days, she simply puts on a subtle lip tint while wearing an oversized sweatshirt and jeans, a casual fashion style that looks quite similar to his. But today, the living room is as empty and as untouched as it was when he left earlier.

Thinking that his girlfriend must still be dressing up, he makes quick work of filling Maru’s food bowl to the brim for the meantime, rubbing the cat’s soft ears when it comes to snuggle at his feet. They will only be gone for two nights, but it will never hurt to take extra measures to make sure that their cat will be alright while they’re away.

He double-checks the sliding doors and windows around the house, making sure is everything is shut tight. He climbs the stairway to their bedroom, surprised to discover that Taeri is not at the vanity area adjacent to their bathroom either.

Kyungsoo gives a light rap to their bedroom door.

“Taeri?”

He hears some shuffling on the other side.

“Sorry, come in!”

“What’s taking you so long this time... _ oh.” _

Kyungsoo immediately halts and freezes on the spot, brain almost short-circuiting when he sees what his girlfriend is wearing. There is his one of his favorite polo shirts — the black & white checkered one that his mom gifted to him on his 24th birthday — currently worn by Taeri, the collar hanging dangerously low on her shoulders, exposing her collarbones and neck, length barely enough to cover up to her mid-thighs.

He swallows, tries to steady his voice as much as he can when he asks, “Are you going out dressed  _ that _ way?”

Taeri turns around from the full-body mirror and adjusts the cap on her head, a playful smile on her face. He realizes that’s one of his black caps too.

“Of course not. You might crash the car when I sit next to you looking like this.”

Kyungsoo walks behind her, reaching down to smooth out the stray strands of hair that got caught in her cap. The urge to smother Taeri’s shoulder blades with kisses is very, very  _ tempting _ but he keeps his hands to himself, knowing what  _ that  _ might lead to.

He sits on their bed, placing his hands on his lap. He watches Taeri put on a pair of jeans, grateful and disappointed at once now that her legs are finally covered.

Kyungsoo sighs. “Why are you wearing my shirt anyway?”

Taeri stops from spraying perfume and gives him a pointed look. “A girl can’t wear her boyfriend’s shirts?”

He chuckles, shaking his head. “I was just surprised. You should warn me next time.”

Taeri stands in front of him. Kyungsoo takes her hand into his, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles before he threads their fingers together.

“I’m just trying to be cute and match with you,” she says and gestures to herself.

Kyungsoo looks down at himself and notices he’s wearing the same polo shirt, exactly identical to hers. He almost forgot that his mom bought the shirt in twos. It’s only when he stands up and catches their reflection in the mirror that he realizes their outfits for the day are almost  _ exactly _ the same, with the way Taeri’s dark skinny jeans even match the color of his sweatpants and how they’re wearing the identical black printless caps from Kyungsoo’s collection.

Taeri notices the same thing too as she follows his line of sight, laughing when she tiptoes to kiss his nose.

“Don’t we look cute?”

Kyungsoo smiles and wraps an arm around her waist. He’s not personally a big fan of matching couple shirts unlike the majority of lovebirds in Seoul, but with Taeri, it’s an exception. With her, it’s very easy to let go of his own reservations and cave into her whims.

“We do. Very much. Like teenagers in love.”

Taeri laughs and wraps her arms around his torso.

They make rounds around the house one last time, checking if every light, door, and window has been shut tight and turned off just right. Taeri traps Maru in a tight embrace until the cat escapes from her grasp.

Kyungsoo goes ahead outside and starts the engine of the car while Taeri locks their front door. When she slides in the passenger seat next to him, she reaches over to plant a kiss on his lips, soft and comforting. The gesture is almost muscle memory to them now, a habit they have incorporated into their daily lives over the years, but it still never fails to send butterflies to his stomach.

He maneuvers the car out of their driveway. As they turn the curb to the main road, Taeri grabs his free hand and threads their fingers together before she places it on her lap.

“Are you ready for me to drive you crazy?”

Kyungsoo just laughs and sets his eyes on the road.

 

-

 

_ Drive crazy it was,  _ Kyungsoo bemuses, as they enter their hotel room. He places his car keys on the bedside table with a sigh and fixes his hair, wild from being under a cap all day. He sits down on the bed unceremoniously, eyes focused on his girlfriend who’s now fixing their things as if she didn’t do anything wrong.

He didn’t crash the car,  _ thankfully,  _ but there was one point in their journey when he almost thought he would. Taeri had kept his hand on her lap the whole time, idly drawing circles on his knuckles with her thumb. The whole thing seemed innocent at first until she pulled his hand downwards to her crotch, taking him by surprise that he almost crashed on the toll gate when he accidentally swerved. Taeri completely lets go of his hand then with a laugh, but not before licking the shell of his ear.

It took him all of his strength not to give in and pull up and fuck his girlfriend in the backseat of his Maserati right then and there, but he knows a ticket for public indecency is the last thing they need. He managed to get them to their destination without doing  _ anything _ except for swift kisses when the traffic light turned red but boy, if it wasn’t painful driving while sporting a growing boner, on top of having a playful girlfriend sitting next to you.

Kyungsoo drags his hands down his face. When he looks up, he sees Taeri is staring at him.

“You should shower first.”

Taeri shakes her head with a smile. He watches her slowly shimmy out of her skinny jeans, revealing her thighs. She removes her cap and sets it aside on the vanity table, letting her long hair flow on her back. Taeri slowly approaches until she’s standing right in front of him, her lithe body situated between his legs. He lets her remove his glasses and card her fingers through his hair.

“I think we should shower together,” Taeri whispers, “but we could save that up for later.”

Kyungsoo cranes his necks as Taeri envelops his mouth for a kiss, feeling all the tautness in his body dissipate when he finally allows himself to touch his girlfriend after what felt like torturous hours of sexual tension. He grabs both of her legs and places them on his side, making her straddle his lap. He groans and bites her lip when he feels dampness as she sits on him.

“Damn, how long have you been wet for me, baby?”

Taeri’s answer comes in a moan, growing louder when he snakes his hands inside her shirt to cup at her breasts. He pushes the shirt —  _ his  _ shirt — upwards until she raises her arms, letting him remove it completely. He reaches behind and snaps her bra open, letting it fall to the growing number of her discarded clothes on the floor.

Taeri lets out a loud cry when Kyungsoo mouths at her right breast while he fondles her left, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. She pulls at his hair for purchase as heat gradually pools at her groin; Kyungsoo has always been particular about worshipping her breasts, knowing what it does to her. She ends up tugging at the strands harder when he leans back momentarily, only to cup her breasts together and suck on her cleavage, eager to leave marks that will bloom in red the next day.

Kyungsoo’s mouth travels to her neck, kissing the length of her jaw until he reaches the shell of her ear. He lets out a groan when Taeri’s small hand reach down his sweatpants, pulling out his now fully erect cock, stroking it in earnest. He looks down to see her thumb rubbing across the slit, her fingers now damp with his precome.

His attention gets snapped back to his girlfriend when he feels her tugging at his shirt, impatiently working on unbuttoning the garment.

“It’s unfair that I’m only in my panties and you’re still covered here from head to toe.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “And you thought it wasn’t unfair to just dress in  _ my  _ shirt while driving me crazy in the car.”

Taeri laughs and kisses his jaw. “That was the whole point.”

Taeri stands up and crawls on the bed, resting on the headboard while she openly watches Kyungsoo remove the rest of his clothes, licking her lips when she notices how his cock now stands in full attention, resting against his belly.

Kyungsoo crawls up on the bed next to Taeri, earning himself a loud gasp when he suddenly removes her panty and pulls her by the legs to have them rest on both sides of his waist, getting himself in the middle. He tears the condom packet with his teeth and rolls over the condom on his cock, while he pours the lube on his erection, letting the rest drip down in between Taeri’s thighs.

Taeri curls a hand over his bicep, her eyes dark and clouded with lust. If there’s anything that Kyungsoo loves about his girlfriend, it’s her straightforward attitude towards things, including sex. She’s never been one to beat around the bush when it comes to voicing out her needs and wants.

“Fuck me hard, Soo,” she breathes out, baring her legs wider for him.

Kyungsoo smirks, lifting her legs to put it around his waist as he aligns himself to her, slowly pushing in as far as he can.

“My pleasure.”

Kyungsoo begins moving in sharp thrusts, hips pistoning at a pace that has Taeri sliding on the bed, the mattress creaking beneath them. Taeri’s breathy, high-pitched moans soon fill up the air along with Kyungsoo’s ragged breaths, and she has to bite down hard on her boyfriend’s shoulder to muffle her sounds as he continues to bury his cock inside her walls. His mouth lands on the juncture of her neck again, breathing in her scent.

Kyungsoo leans back for a moment. Taeri is about to whine about the loss of his mouth on her skin when he lifts her leg even higher, hooking it right on his shoulder. Her back arches off the bed when he resumes thrusting again; the new angle allowing him to go deeper than before, making his cock brush against her sweet spot, causing her toes to curl out of pleasure. She grabs the back of his head, gripping his hair tightly when he swoops down to mouth at her breasts again.

Taeri’s moan resonates across the room when she feels her abdomen tighten, knees trembling as she clenches around Kyungsoo’s cock. She wraps her arms around her boyfriend, nails digging into his back when she finally feels her walls pulsate, her muscles spasming as the waves of orgasm flood her body, tinges of built-up pleasure finally exploding.

Kyungsoo fucks her through her climax until her body relaxes again, working on chasing his own orgasm. Taeri is increasingly becoming pliant at each passing second with her post-coital high, but she knows Kyungsoo must be close now too, so she helps by kissing his neck fervently, knowing it’s one of the spots he’s most sensitive at.

With a loud growl on her ear, he finally comes, his throbbing cock shooting his load inside her. He continues with shallow thrusts until his orgasm finally fades, plopping down on her in bed.

Taeri cringes at the loud squelch their bodies make when Kyungsoo pulls out, removing the soiled condom from his cock before he ties it up and throws it on the tiny trash bin next to their bed. Sleep is beginning to claim them both, but Taeri couldn’t ignore the sticky feeling of her come dripping down her thighs, soaking their sheets.

Kyungsoo taps her inner thigh. Taeri swats his hand away.

“It’s time to clean up.”

Taeri sighs, limbs too lithe to move. She rolls over and pokes the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose, who opens his eyes and looks at her with such tenderness that almost makes her heart burst.

She might be sleepy, but she’s not yet too drowsy to use her charms against him. It always works.

Taeri bats her eyelashes and flashes his boyfriend a soft smile. “Carry me?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but he’s laughing, his deep chuckles reverberating as he stands up to swoop her up in his arms, lips formed into a heart-shaped smile that is far too identical with Taeri’s own.

With a giggle, she wraps an arm around his neck and brushes their noses together.

Kyungsoo could never refuse her girlfriend, even when he knows she’s got cruel, naughty intentions up her sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrieks i will d-die...on this sail....


End file.
